


Little Flower

by NidHeddarra



Series: Reader in Asgard [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, it's just gay fluff okay?, naps, sleeping, wildflowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidHeddarra/pseuds/NidHeddarra
Summary: Reader can't stop napping in random places.





	Little Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally finished not even a second before I started to post it. Hope there aren't too many errors... Enjoy?

Hela has been extra protective of you ever since you woke up from your ordeal. There’s something careful and possessive about the way she acts around you when you aren’t alone. Like she’s ensuring that everyone around leaves you alone.

In its own way it has been helpful. A lot of the staff who used to cause trouble for you have either disappeared or kept their heads down and their malice away from you.

You’ve been spending your days wandering around the palace grounds with Fenris constantly at your side. It’s slow going but you don’t mind. In a way Fenris has kind of become your babysitter.

For some reason you’ve been randomly falling asleep around the palace whenever you sit down for an extended period of time. It was a curse of recovery. Your wounds were all closed but your energy levels were shot. Especially because of all the adjusting it was taking to get used to being a newly made Deity/Goddess.

Hela found you in tons of odd places.

The library, floor of the stables, any time you were on Fenris it was almost guaranteed that you were going to pass out on him. The table, and any time you were in the sun that was it you were out.

Today you were in the gardens and the sun was up high in the sky. A lazy breeze drifted about tickling your senses softly. Fenris was curled up behind you as you both lay under a tree and lazed in the sunshine.

It was warm and calm and quiet. Birds sang their songs and the clouds were all drifting by.

A yawn overtook you for a brief, cozy, and warm, moment and you knew then that getting up simply wasn’t going to be happening anytime soon. You were much too comfortable and sleepy for that.

With your back against Fenris and your legs splayed out in front of you, you let yourself drift into your nap.

_The smell of wildflowers filled your nose and you sat up in surprise. It was the field you had made flower crowns in with Fenris and Hela._

_Everything around you was warm and calm._

_This was quite different from your routine nightmares._

_A woman's voice started singing suddenly and you searched around for the source but couldn’t find it. The language was new to you but the voice sounded familiar. It was slow and soft and smooth and the melody rested on your ears like a soft blanket around the shoulders._

_Beyond content to listen to whoever was singing to you, you lay down among the flowers and looked up into the sky._

_Slowly the clouds began to change and morph until they looked like Hela. Cloud-Hela continued to sing to you in the new language and you continued to float and drift with the song._

_As if she had always been there Hela materialized beside you and rested a cool hand gently on your cheek with a soft and warm smile._

_“Are you going to sleep the day away my little flower?”_

The first thing you were aware of was the hand that rested on your cheek just like in your dream. The next thing you realized was that Fenris was no longer at your back and you were laying on something a bit firmer than fur.

You were greeted with the welcome sight of Hela’s upside down face once you opened your eyes. She cradled your other cheek before leaning down and kissing your brow.

“Hello little flower. Did you have a nice nap?”

You hummed a bit and leaned up to place a soft kiss on Hela’s chin.

“I dreamed about the flower field and you so yes I’d say I had an excellent nap.”

The breeze picked up for a moment filling your nose with the suddenly strong scent of wildflowers. But that hadn’t been there earlier? Were you still dreaming?

Hela noticed your sudden confusion and chuckled lowly. “Look around love.”

Slowly you sat up and was immediately glad that you were sitting down. All around you were wildflowers of all different colors and shapes. They filled the garden and the loose petals drifted everywhere the wind took them.

Hela sat behind you with her chest to your back and her arms around your waist.

“Fenris came and got me the moment you fell asleep because of a nightmare. I started singing to you to calm you down. When you were in a comfortable sleep you started glowing and flowers began to sprout around you.” Hela sounded both amazed and proud.

Still, this was all from you? All from being relaxed while napping? Part of you couldn’t believe it.

“How did I manage this?”

“You’re my little flower that’s how. Don’t worry yourself too much love, these things take a bit of time. For now enjoy the beauty you’ve created.”

That you could do.

With the sun slowly going down you spent the rest of the evening cuddling among the wildflowers with Hela.

There were many flower crowns made and kisses given.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything Marvel related. I'm just gay trash in my trashcan.


End file.
